


Show Me How

by hannah_robertson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_robertson/pseuds/hannah_robertson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born and raised a hunter, Hannah never thought she would make it out of the life, not alive anyway.</p>
<p>But, six months before the angels fell, Team Free Will found the Bunker and Hannah moved herself into a little apartment in Lebanon, Kansas.<br/>She saw her opportunity and she took it, getting herself out of the life.</p>
<p>Castiel, a now fallen angel of the Lord is adapting to being human.</p>
<p>Living in the bunker with Sam and Dean sounded like it should be fun, but when he is told that he had to leave, he finds himself working in a Gas-n-Sip under the name 'Steve'.<br/>Can Hannah help her friend when she realises he's in need?</p>
<p>Will they ever become more than friends? Will they become what they were meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I've been reading fics on here for a few months now, and I post some of my own on Tumblr, but I decided that I wanted to join you all on this site and post some of my work that I don't post anywhere else.

**November eighteenth, 1987.**

**It was a clear night and the air was chilly. A road, completely empty except for one car tearing down it at breakneck speed, the man behind the wheel was trying to focus on the road but the cries and moans his wife was making in the back seat.**

**The hunter couple had been wrapping up a case when their impending child decided they wanted to make an appearance.**

**Too bad they were squatting in an abandoned house so far out of town so that nothing could detect them, and now, it looked like they weren’t going to make it into town to get to the hospital to have their baby safely.**

**The man looked in the mirror at his wife and took in her appearance and the look of horrendous discomfort, and it was obvious that this baby was coming.**

**She sat in the middle of the back seat; legs spread slightly, hands braced on her knees. Sweat covered her face and neck, sticking whatever strands of hair had fallen loose from her ponytail to her skin. Her face was scrunched up, her eyes squeezed shut as her mouth opened and another cry – scream – tore from her throat.**

**She threw herself forward, gripped the front seats and screamed in her husband’s ear.**

**“Ross!” She cried “its coming,” Her right hand moved from the front seat to her stomach “We’re not going to make it, I can’t hold it any more, I have to push!”**

**Suddenly, the car was pulled to the side of the road and Ross was out of the car, rushing around to the back of the car and opening the door on the inside.**

**“Marie,” He said calmly, getting his wife’s attention “Marie, I need you to focus on me, and relax, alright? Our baby needs you to relax,”**

**Marie carefully moved herself so that she could lay back across the back seat of the car, and Ross gently pulled her down so that her bottom half was almost completely out of the car and he braced her feet on his shoulders.**

**“Remember what the books said?” He asked “What they told us in that class we went to?” He asked and she nodded furiously “Alright, well I can see the head already honey, so, the next time you feel like pushing you push like there’s no tomorrow, alright?”**

**“Okay,” She said quickly but calmly.**

**The next contraction to course through her body, Marie pushed on it as hard as she could.**

**She propped herself up on her elbows, screwed her eyes shut, tucked her head into her chest and pushed.**

**Three pushes later, she felt relief wash over her entire body as she dropped back into the car, closing her eyes and throwing her arms over her head. Her eyes snapped open after a few moments when the most beautiful cry she had ever heard sounded into the night air.**

**Ross held his daughter in his arms, looking down at her with amazement and adoration as she wriggled around for a few moments before throwing her head back and crying up into the night sky. Less than a minute later, she stopped crying and opened her eyes, looking past her father and up to the stars – and the angels – in the sky, and she blinked and smiled. Hannah Iris Carter was brought into the world by the side of an abandoned road.**

**~~~~**

_**Hannah** _

Lebanon, Kansas.

I’ve been living in this town for almost a whole year now, but I only lived with the Winchesters for six months… and nine years before that.

I was a hunter, key word being ‘was’.

I know, once a hunter always a hunter, nobody ever gets out, but I had my chance one day and I took it.

When I was eight years old, my parents left me at home while they went just one town over to take care of a werewolf who was trying to breed, but they never came back.

When their trip lasted three days longer than they told me it would and they didn’t call, I could only have assumed the worst. I cried when I worked it out but then reminded myself that they wouldn’t want me to be sad, they would want me to grow up and hunt, they would want me to finish what they had started.

They did bring me into this life after all.

A nice police woman came to speak to me four days after my parents should have been home, and I played the part of shocked little orphan girl, and I cried some more.

She told me that a family member was coming to collect me before the end of the day and she helped me to pack up the things that I wanted to take with me, so I packed what I could.

Bobby Singer, ‘Uncle Bobby’, was the man who pulled up outside my house in a beat up old truck, covered in dirt and smelling like oil, but he had a grin on his face.

I’d known Bobby my whole life, my parents knew him years before I was even born, and they had made him my Godfather, but the day he took me home with him was the day I accepted him as my new father. Bobby never had kids, but he raised me like I was his own all by himself.

He spoiled me rotten and I never wanted for anything, I had everything that I could ever have wanted. He taught me everything he knew on the supernatural, he taught me how to shoot and how to fight, but it was research that I picked up on naturally.

Over the years, I met some other hunters when they came by to ask Bobby for a favour. Most of them had never met me before, and I just told them that I was Bobby’s little girl, and to my surprise, everyone bought it and Bobby seemed happy enough to go with it. I didn’t want everyone giving me their sympathy over my dead parents when they didn’t even know who I was.

My favourite people that I ever did meet were the Winchester brothers and their father. Dean was the oldest, and he had a little brother, Sam, and I was two years younger than him and that made me almost like the annoying little sister they never wanted. I never liked their father much, he seemed too harsh on them, he treated Dean like a little soldier and he crushed every dream Sam ever had.

Although he was teaching me to be a hunter all of my days, Bobby insisted on putting me through school and getting me a good education. During the week, there would be no training until all of my vegetables were gone and my homework was all finished.

Bobby always told me that I could go to college, that he had the money saved up for me if I ever wanted to go, but he had nothing to worry about. I knew that hunters didn’t go to college, I knew that there was no way I was ever going to become a doctor, no matter how much I wanted to be one.

I would settle for stitching up Bobby and any other hunter who came by and was in need of medical attention. At sixteen, I officially decided that education wasn’t for me and I dropped right out of high school and into the local diner where I was more than welcome to work my ass off and bring in a little more money for Bobby and I, even got him a new radio for his birthday one year.

The only people I was in regular contact with were Sam and Dean Winchester. Whenever they could they would call, and Bobby went all out one Christmas and bought me my own cell phone so that they could text me while they were on the road.

Sam called me up one day out of the blue and told me that he was out of the life at the ripe age of twenty-two, and got himself into Stanford, he even had a beautiful girlfriend Jessica whom he sent me a picture of and then put her on the phone to me so I could ‘meet’ her. She was lovely and she made him happy, I was beyond happy for the younger Winchester, but as always he proved me wrong on something… he got out.

Dean was still hunting with John after Sam left them to become a lawyer, and I stopped hearing from him so much, it was a bummer at first but I got used to his phone calls being further and further apart while he took almost two weeks to reply to a text message, but he was hunting bigger things than Bobby and I. He was out there looking for trouble; I was just taking care of whatever stumbled into town.

Three days after my twentieth birthday, I finally saw them again.

They turned up on our doorstep, bloody and covered in dirt with torn clothes and a flat tire.

Dean had his usual shit-eating grin on his face while Sam looked worse than I’d ever seen him. John was missing and Jessica had been killed by the same thing that killed their mother when Sam was just six months old. As always, Dean was hiding his fears behind a smile like he had been taught to, while Sam let everything show.

They didn't ask for my help, but while they slept that first night they turned up, I spoke to Bobby about it and told him that I wanted to go with them, I wanted to help Dean find their father and help Sam avenge Jessica’s death. He told me that he wasn’t going to stop me, but he was going to miss me and made me promise to come home to him.

I've been with those boys ever since, and I’ve been through everything with them.

Castiel, our angel friend, went mad with power and released Leviathans into the world and I lost Bobby.

He was my family, he always had been. He was both of my parents. He fed me, clothed me, sheltered me, educated me and watched me grow from a child into a young woman and more. He took me in without a second thought and raised me as his own daughter.

Robert Singer kept me healthy and happy, he was there for me, he cleaned my scraped knees and kissed them better, he made me soup when I was ill, he mended my broken teenage heart with his own two hands and not once did he ever ask for anything in return, but in the blink of an eye he was taken from me and for a while I thought that I had no one.

When he died, we didn’t get to say our goodbyes, but he was attached to the hip flask that I’d given to Dean to keep, so we got to say our goodbyes after he was gone, and that was good enough for me. Eventually, I realised that my family now consisted of an ex-blood junkie, a dropout with six bucks to his name and Mr Comatose over there, I was happy again.

These three men were all I needed in my life, and we kept each other safe.

When we found the Men Of Letters bunker and Dean called it home, I realised that it was the end of the line for me. I didn’t have to be a hunter anymore now that they were safe. Since I first decided to live my life on the road with them, I made it my mission to save not only the whole world, but them too.

Once I knew that they had somewhere safe to live, I told them that I was leaving. I didn’t want to be a hunter anymore and there was no way that I could get out if I lived in the bunker with them, so I took the money Bobby had saved up in the event I would go to college and I rented my own apartment for almost a whole year and got myself a job in a diner. I might not be living in the bunker, but I’m still in Lebanon, Kansas.

Now, we have a new problem. I’m too far out of the life to throw myself back into it, to help the brothers and Castiel fix this… the angels have fallen, Castiel is human and every angel that was in heaven is now roaming the earth.


End file.
